The present invention relates to a program, an information storage medium, an image generation system, and an image generation method.
In recent years, a portable game device including a high-quality liquid crystal display device has been popular. In such a portable game device, since the liquid crystal display device can display a realistic high-definition image due to a large number of pixels, a player can enjoy a three-dimensional (3D) game or the like which has not been provided by a portable game device which does not include a high-quality liquid crystal display device.
A liquid crystal display device suffers from a phenomenon in which a residual image occurs when displaying an image moving at a high speed or a moving picture becomes blurred due to the low liquid crystal response speed. As a related-art technology which improves such a phenomenon, a liquid crystal display device including an overdrive circuit has been proposed. The overdrive circuit improves the liquid crystal step input response characteristics by applying a voltage higher than the target voltage in the first frame after the input has changed.
This related-art technology improves the liquid crystal response speed by compensating for the voltage of the image signal. On the other hand, it is difficult to reduce a residual image when a portable game device does not include an overdrive circuit which compensates for the liquid crystal response speed by changing the voltage level.